Talking Friends and The Mysterious Island (2019 Film)
Talking Friends and The Mysterious Island ''is a 2019 coolest comedy wild movie release for 2019. Summary: There's more Arnold's real friends in the African Savannah. Plot: His friends are taking Arnold to the African Savannah because today was Arnold’s trip day. Until, Stan and Heff are giving Arnold a storybook called Alligator Baby. He saw the two last pages because now he started to get angry. So, he turned himself into the meerkat-warthog monster. He tore the book apart and put in the trash can. And he was going to destroy heffalumps and woozles again. After that, he made all the heffalumps and woozles drown in the African ocean. Except Stan and Heff. Stan and Heff were so scared. Stan said, "I guess you've had enough to hear with... ummm… our bad moods?" Arnold just smacked Stan’s head and kicked Heff’s butt and said, "That's right, you football heads!" Heff yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, STAN!" Stan yelled, "GOOD IDEA! LET'S LEAVE HIM ALONE!" So the heffalumps and woozles are all ran away. And then, Arnold sobbed loudly. Helga said, “You poor little man cub. Why did they make you upset again?” And then, Arnold said, “That dirty rotten book is making me mad because of heffalumps and woozles!” Arnold just cried and cried with his flood of tears. But Eugene and Sid are going to cry bursting out loud with the big burst of echo and brushed his flood of tears away because they can’t stand it anymore. Poor Arnold. Helga was going to give Arnold a big hug to make him stop crying. Then she’s got an idea to make Arnold feel better. She wants Eugene and Sid to take Arnold to the Africa walk. And then, Eugene and Sid stopped crying and jumped for joy. But Donald Duck was still upset about Chip and Dale. Phoebe and Rhonda were agreed that Chip and Dale are the pesky critters. They’re going to give Donald a big tummy hug to make him feel better again and Rhonda said, “I’m sure the worst is over, Donald ol’ buddy.” Meanwhile, Eugene and Sid are looking for their meerkat buddy. And then, they found Lulu. Eugene and Sid are introducing their meerkat buddy Lulu. Lulu understood Arnold’s problems about heffalumps and woozles again. So, she should give him a big tummy hug just like Phoebe and Rhonda. They like to eat bugs and other things with Arnold. Meanwhile, Helga and her animal buddies are beginning to search more animal friends for Arnold. Until, they found them on top of the tree. Helga wants Arnold to meet the alligator Campfire Lass, the seal Lila, and the gorilla Chocolate Boy. Those three guys are going to tell Arnold what’s wrong. And then, Arnold answers their questions. The two last pages of the Alligator Baby are making him furious anger. But they understand how he feels. So, Campfire Lass will give him a great big tummy hig to make him feel better. After that, Arnold and his friends are getting relaxed for their afternoon break. And then, his friends are telling Arnold and Donald more stories about more animals and their best friends Timon and Pumbaa. Even their other friend SpongeBob Squarepants. At the end of the movie, Stan, Heff , and the rest of heffalumps and woozles are going to apologize to Arnold about the book and the last time in the jungle to make a Hey Arnold movie. Arnold began to cry bursting into tears and gave Stan a hug because he has accepted all the heffalumps and woozles’ apologies. Arnold was so happy about hanging out with his friends forever. Especially Donald Duck who is also Arnold’s friend. The Characters In The Movie: Talking Tom.png|''Talking Tom Talking Angela.png|''Talking Angela'' Talking Ginger.png|''Talking Ginger'' Talking Ben.png|''Talking Ben'' Talking Hank.png|''Talking Hank'' Oscar The Lizard.png|''Oscar'' Harchi The Hyena.png|''Harchi'' Popy The Fennec Fox.png|''Popy'' Buck The Vulture.png|''Buck'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliott'' Kaeloo The Frog.png|''Kaeloo'' Stumpy The Squirrel.png|''Stumpy'' Quack-Quack The Duck.png|''Quack-Quack'' Mr. Cat.png|''Mr. Cat'' Batty Koda.png|''Batty Koda'' Timon & Pumbaa.png|''Timon and Pumbaa'' Sonic the Hedgehog.png|''Sonic'' Rachel Bighead.png|''Rachel Bighead'' Bowser.png|''Bowser'' King R. Rool.png|''King R. Rool'' Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|''Stan and Heff'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Chip Dale.jpg|''Chip 'n' Dale'' The Gay Gang (AKA The Good/Bad Troublemakers������⚡⚡⚡������): SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''Good/Bad SpongeBob and Patrick'' Gary The Snail.png|''Good/Bad Gary'' Peri and Entree.png|''Good/Bad Peri and Entree'' Ren Hoek.png|''Good/Bad Ren'' Stimpy.png|''Good/Bad Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Good/Bad Sven'' Rocko Rama.png|''Good/Bad Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Good/Bad Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Good/Bad Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Good/Bad Spunky'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Good/Bad Lazlo'' Raj Elephant.png|''Good/Bad Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Good/Bad Clam'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Good/Bad Samson'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Good/Bad Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Good/Bad Edward'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Good/Bad Wilbert'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Good/Bad Algonquin'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Good/Bad Slinkman'' Etno Polino.png|''Good/Bad Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Good/Bad Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Good/Bad Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Good/Bad Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Good/Bad Stereo'' Oggy Cat.png|''Good/Bad Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Good/Bad Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Good/Bad Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Good/Bad Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Good/Bad Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Good/Bad Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Good/Bad Zig'' Sharko.png|''Good/Bad Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Good/Bad Bernie'' CatDog.png|''Good/Bad CatDog'' Gordon Quid.png|''Good/Bad Gordon'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Good/Bad Waffle'' Mr. Blik.png|''Good/Bad Blik'' Hovis.png|''Good/Bad Hovis'' Pooh Bear.png|''Good/Bad Pooh'' Tigger2.png|''Good/Bad Tigger'' Rabbit.jpg|''Good/Bad Rabbit'' Top Cat.png|''Good/Bad Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Good/Bad Yogi'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Good/Bad Hokey'' Wally Gator.png|''Good/Bad Wally'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Good/Bad Huckleberry'' Tom Cat.png|''Good/Bad Tom'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Good/Bad Jerry'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Good/Bad Tuffy'' Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Good/Bad Norbert'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Good/Bad Daggett'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Good/Bad Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Good/Bad Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Good/Bad Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Good/Bad Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''Good/Bad SwaySway and Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Good/Bad Flain'' The Creatures In the Movie: Tyrannosaurus Giga.png|''Tyrannosaurus Giga'' Deinosuchus (Walking with Dinosaurs 1999 BBC).png|''Deinosuchus'' Arctic Cat (Rudolph Character Movie).png|''Arctic Cat'' Turkey Vultures (A Goofy Movie).png|''Turkey Vultures'' Wild Boar (Disney's Beauty and the Beast Animated Movie).png|''Wild Boar'' Arctotherium (Prehistoric Park).png|''Arctotherium'' Zombie Kong (Blaze and Glacier: Reindeer with a Kiss).png|''Zombie Kong'' Rathalos.png|''Rathalos'' Shirakuna (Blaze and Glacier: Reindeer with a Kiss).png|''Skirakuna'' Casts: * Colin Hanks as Talking Tom * Lisa Schwartz as Talking Angela * Maria Bamford as Talking Ginger * James Adomian as Talking Ben * Tom Kenny as Talking Hank/SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/Wilbert/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain * Doug Rand as Kaeloo/Stumpy/Quack-Quack * Mike Powers as Mr. Cat * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Rob Stefaniuk as Peri * Joe Pingue as Entrée * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo/Raj/Samson * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * * Music Composers: * Rupert Gregson-Williams * Dominic Lewis * Charlie Brissette * Tom Armbruster * Harry Gregson-Williams * Randy Newman * J. A. C. Redford * Pat Irwin * Vincent Artaud * SpongeBob Episodes: * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams * Songs/Soundtracks: * Lala (from Rhythm Of The Pride Lands) * A Trip To The Africa (Colin Hanks, Lisa Schwartz, Maria Bamford, James Adomian, and Tom Kenny) * Out There (Carlos Alazraqui) * Warthogs and Meerkats (Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke) * Animal Kingdom (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rob Stefaniuk, Joe Pingue, Billy West, Carlos Alazraqui, Doug Lawrence, Maurice LaMarche, Charlie Adler, Danny Mann, Jeff Bennett, John Cena, Jason Sudeikis, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, Seth Green, Jim Cummings, Dwayne Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Kevin McDonald, Wayne Knight, Nick Bakay, Richard Steven Horvitz, Robbie Daymond, and Eric Bauza) * I Still Believe (Hayden Panettiere) * Trailer: Trailer begins with the Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Talking Tom: What is this place? Popy: I'm glad you ask, Talking Tom. Welcome to Island. Talking Tom: WOW!!! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Talking Friends and The Mysterious Island. Coming December 2019 Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Talking Friends Category:Oscar's Oasis Category:Kaeloo Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Breadwinners Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Spliced! Keep Away Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Top Cat Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hokey Wolf Category:Wally Gator Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Catscratch Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Mixels Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Crossover Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner/Chappell Music Category:Sony/ATV Music Publishing Category:Universal Music Publishing Group Category:ASCAP Category:EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Category:Crossover Music Publishing Category:Xilam Music Publishing Category:Nick Records Category:Xilam Records Category:Crossover Records Category:Sony Records Category:Nickelodeon Music Publishing Category:União Brasileira de Editoras de Música Category:APM Music Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment